In modern high volume package delivery systems, package delivery services utilize a variety of material handling systems. Such material handling systems often include package conveying systems that divert packages to a variety of output destinations such as chutes, bins, and subsequent conveyor systems. Systems for diverting objects from a moving conveyor have been available for many years. Such systems are useful in discharging objects from a conveying surface at selected stations located along the path of the conveying surface.
Typical package diverting systems utilize a pusher element or member mounted on or beneath a conveying surface which when actuated ejects a package laterally across the conveying surface to a desired discharge station. Many such systems guide a pusher element laterally across the conveying surface using a complex series of guide tracks, or cams mounted beneath the conveying surface. Other systems utilize a means for elevating and tilting a package above and away from the upper surface of a conveying surface so that the package may be withdrawn to an awaiting chute or discharge station. Still other systems have been known to collapse the conveying surface such that the package falls to a subjacent conveying surface on which the package is translated to a desired discharge location.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,549,499 discloses an elevating means for use in connection with roller bed sorting tables for raising a box or parcel a slight distance above the plane of the roller bed to allow the box or parcel to be withdrawn to an awaiting chute or discharge station. A box or parcel to be discharged is brought to a state of rest at a sorting station immediately above an elevating roller. The elevating roller is raised by depressing a foot lever. The box or parcel positioned over the elevating roller is raised off the roller bed which allows an operator to pull the box or parcel off the roller bed on to an adjacent chute or discharge station.
A box or parcel switching unit for discharging a box sideways on to an adjacent storage conveyor or chute is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,604. A box or parcel is brought to a stopped position on a receiving conveyor and overlying a discharge conveyor. The receiving conveyor is dropped from beneath the box or parcel allowing it to come to rest on the discharge conveyor. The box or parcel is then translated off the surface of the discharge conveyor to an awaiting adjacent conveyor or chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,238 discloses a conveyor system with a powered diverter for diverting an object from the surface of a main conveyor to an awaiting side conveyor. The powered diverter includes an assembly of diverting wheels that are oriented toward the side conveyor. The group of diverting wheels are normally positioned below the upper surface of the main conveyor so that objects traveling on the main conveyor do not contact the diverting wheels. In order to divert an object from the main conveyor to the side conveyor, the diverting wheels are elevated so that they are slightly above the upper surface of the main conveyor. Accordingly, an object traveling down the main conveyor is diverted by contact with the elevated diverting rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,511 discloses another conveyor diverter. A side conveyor extends perpendicular from a main conveyor. A set of diverting rollers are configured perpendicular to the main conveyor and are raised above the upper surface of the main conveyor to cause an object to be diverted from the surface of the main conveyor under force of gravity across the set of diverting rollers.
In most of those systems, diverter mechanisms are utilized to divert an object from the upper surface of a conveying surface by bringing the object to a complete stop overlying the diverter mechanism and then either raising the diverter mechanism or lowering the object so that the diverter mechanism comes into contact with the object. Bringing the object to a complete stop prior to being diverted causes a significant reduction in the efficiency and speed of operation of the conveyor system. Some of those systems move a diverter into the path of a moving object. Problems associated with those systems include the inability to eject objects laterally from the surface of a moving conveying system at ejection speeds which are independent of the speed of the moving conveyor system.
Other limitations in the prior art include an inability to eject objects laterally at a high speed without encountering rotation of the package or object as it is discharged from the surface of the moving conveyor. And, such systems may be noisy and relatively difficult to repair when diverter systems components fail.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a sorting conveyor system that can discharge or eject an object from a conveying surface without bringing the object to a stop and without changing the position or speed of the conveying surface. There is also a need in the art for a sorting conveyor system that can discharge or eject an object from a conveying surface at high speeds and without undesired rotation of the object during discharge. There is further a need in the art for a sorting conveyor system that is quite during operation and which is easily repaired.